


Embarrassed Human Alex

by wwwjudedotcom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwjudedotcom/pseuds/wwwjudedotcom
Summary: Michael telling Alex he is, in fact, a real life alien.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Embarrassed Human Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation in which my friend said Alex would be so embarrassed to be a human when Michael is literally from outer space.

“An alien? Like, like an actual outer space, came from the stars alien?”

Alex stood in disbelief listening to Michael confess everything: his past, Rosa, Max and Isobel, his literal fucking spaceship. Guerin just nodded, holding his breath after his speech.

“I didn’t want to lose you. So I had to tell you.”

Alex’s face turned red, the color of a stop sign that Michael would roll through without looking. He felt the humiliation start to boil in his chest. He had known him for decades, had watched as he grew up, started bar fights, protected him, but he never knew he was an alien? His person wasn’t even human. What the fuck did that make Alex then? Alex never thought he would want to be an alien, but in that moment he wished more than anything that he wasn’t human. If Michael was an alien, that’s what he wanted to be too. He could only hypothesize what aliens (Michael) thought of humans (him). Weak, fragile, stupid, useless, human. Why would a real life alien ever fall in love with a human? The answer was simple: they wouldn’t. 

His mind kept reeling: if Michael Guerin of all people (aliens) was an alien, who else was an alien? How many aliens had he met? He thought back, trying to categorize everyone he’s ever known by likelihood of alien status. Most likely, (he would never have guessed Michael, but apparently he was number one), somewhat likely: Maria (she was his best friend, but Michael was the love of his life so he had to put her high), not at all likely: Kyle, there was no way he was an alien. He didn’t have an explanation for Kyle, but his gut told him he was right. But who else, people he’d seen at the grocery store, stood in line for concerts with, gone to war with? 

It felt obvious that people were aliens. He knew rationally his entire world view was shattered, but it made sense. Of course aliens existed, they lived in Roswell, the alien capital of the world. Even if those aliens were small and green and Michael looked like he just came straight from the sun. 

He remembered a time Michael had shown up at 4am with no clothes on (but always his cowboy hat) and attempted to serenade him. He had the urge to ask if singing badly while naked was an alien characteristic. 

“Do aliens get naked and sing badly, or is that a specifically Michael Guerin quality?” 

He broke the tension he felt inside of him with a somewhat honest question. He saw Michael laugh lightly and knew it worked. 

“My singing is not bad, on my planet, it’s considered the best.”

Alex’s eyes widened, “You remember your planet?”

“I was joking, the bad singing and being naked is a Michael Guerin specialty,” He paused, “For Alex Manes only.”

Alex laughed, Michael’s joke hitting harder than his own. He felt grateful, his spiraling about the existence of aliens stopped for a few moments, but then the reality of the situation set back in. He felt so dumb for not knowing. He knew that he knew more than most about Michael Guerin, but this secret was huge. He didn’t know Michael had secrets this size, especially hidden from him.

“I should have known. I should have known.”

Michael fucking Guerin was an alien. Of course he was. Nothing was ever easy for either of them, so of course one of them was an alien. Alex was just so embarrassed it wasn’t him. At least if he was the alien, he would be in control. That’s what he needed right now, to be in control. And finding out the love of his life was a real life alien? That was not something he could control. 

“How could you have known? It’s not like you could have guessed. There is no world in which you figure it out, Alex, I promise you. You wouldn’t have come up to me and kissed me and then asked if I was an alien.”

He thought about it for maybe thirty seconds longer than he should have. His brain was still comprehending the fact that there were aliens (and he didn’t know! He should have known.), but his heart was stuck on the fact that Michael was an alien. He thought he knew him more than anyone, even after a decade. Alex knew Michael. And Michael knew Alex. End of story. But now? How could he ever possibly know him? All Alex could think was “Do you still want to kiss me even though I’m not an alien?” but then he remembered Michael had always been an alien, and had still kissed him anyways.

He remembered laying in the back of Guerin’s truck, kissing until the stars disappeared and the sun came up. He remembered passing notes in class, teachers noticing but not caring enough to stop them. He remembered Kyle shoving him at prom and Michael defending him. He remembered every single time they made eye contact and communicated in silence. He remembered the nights when he was afraid to come home to his father— no, his father wasn’t a home— he was terrified to come to the place where his bed was, so he stayed in Michael’s truck with them wrapped in blankets he had stolen. He remembered that he knew Michael, alien or not. He knew Michael Guerin. 

And Michael Guerin was waiting for him to say something, terrified the only secret he had from Alex would drive them apart, would be the only test Alex wouldn’t be able to pass, would be the thing that caused him to leave, again, but this time never come back. 

“You’re right, I would have asked first, kissed later.”

Michael let out a breath. Talking in this hypothetical world made him feel safer, but Alex said “kissed later,” meaning even if he knew, he would kiss him still. On this pretend planet, he didn’t care; he only hoped the rules applied here too. But he knew hope was a thing that wasn’t reserved for him; hope was for humans, and he wasn’t. 

“Kissed me after you found out?” He asked, his voice trying to avoid the hope he could already feel starting in his toes and working its way up to his words.

He felt like every time he started to breathe again, Alex just took the air away. He couldn’t imagine what was happening in Alex’s head, he wasn’t sure he wanted to, but he wanted Alex. He could only hope, with his little sliver of alien hope, the most hope he ever allowed himself to have, that Alex wanted him too. 

Alex leaned in, lips crashing into Michael’s, “In every world I kiss you, Guerin. And in every world I think you kiss back.”


End file.
